


Cookies!

by darkmus



Series: ygodrabble [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Pre-Het, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuka and Katsuya make cookies for their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Livejournal's [Yu-Gi-Oh Drabble Challenge community](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/), [originally posted December 24, 2010](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/64629.html)  
> Challenge Name and Number: #025, Snow

The snow was piling up outside, but the two siblings were warm and cozy inside.  
"Onii-chan! You can't eat all the cookies!" Shizuka scolded. "I want to share them with the others."  
"Sorry, Shizu-chan," chewing his current victim - a star-shaped gingerbread cookie with sturdy, light blue icing - a bit slower.  
His sister giggled. "And you're so messy," she said, putting down the piping bag down for a moment to brush the powdery flour off his shirt.  
She got back to her project. "See? This one is for Anzu," she said, not looking up at her brother.  
He peered over her shoulder to see a sugar cookie in the shape of a person. It had a pretty green dress and short brown hair and blue eyes.  
"Nice! You're really good at that."  
She flushed a bit before showing him the rest. "Here is Yuugi-kun," pointing to a cookie that she'd added extra dough on its head for the boy's hair; "that's Honda, and Otogi, and Mai..."  
"And this one is for Kaiba-san," she finshed, pointing at a nearby cookie with blue eyes that glared up at them.  
Her brother scoffed.  
"Kaiba probably doesn't like cookies," he said, grabbing it off the tray. He broke off the head and plunked the disembodied cookie on the table. "It should go to someone who'd appreciate it." He popped the head into his mouth.  
"Onii-chan!" she cried indignantly.  
Her brother laughed an awkward laugh and picked up a blank cookie. "Let's make Mokuba-kun."  
Shizuka blushed a bit and huffed at him. "Okay."


End file.
